Operation Zero
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: It’s been years since The Demon Emperor Lelouch was killed by Zero’s sword. Peace is obtained threw out the world; however that does not mean that there are no problems. A new Zero needs to be trained, ready to take up the position.


**Operation Zero**

It's been years since The Demon Emperor Lelouch was killed by Zero's sword. Peace is obtained threw out the world; however that does not mean that there are no problems. A new Zero needs to be trained, ready to take up the position.

* * *

April 24, 2034 a.t.b

_The hall way was semi dark as soft footsteps could be heard echoing thru the empty space. A small, shadow was walking down that hall; it looked to be that of a child of around 8._

_The foot falls stopped as she came across another human snapped shadow, unmoving, as if the person was asleep like the dead. Sitting down on a long metal bench along the wall._

"_Mr. Zero?"_

_The child called to the sleeping shadow. She could see from what little light there was, shine off the mask that covered his whole head. His arms crossed in front of his chest._

_The girl moved to stand in front of the masked man she called Zero, and wave her right hand in front of his masked face. No response, not a twitch of a finger or movement under the mask. _

"_Mr. Zero? Hey?"_

_She called again, but the masked person didn't stir. She placed her small hand on his crossed arms and tugged at his cuff of his sleeve. _

"_Are you ok?"_

_She asked worriedly, looking at the mask in the darkness. She let go of his cuff and timidly taped his mask with her right index finger._

_Still no reaction came from the masked man._

_She gulped, going to his right side_

_The mask didn't come off, feeling around the side of the mask she found a small button. The sound of the plates at the back of the helmet folding echoed threw the hall eerily, she removed it slowly form Zero's head._

_Half way, she gulped, cold sweat coming out of every pour._

_She pulled it way completely from his face, closing her eyes. Staying still with the mask in her hands, off of Zero's head, slowly she opened one eye to peek at the masked hero's face._

_Both her eyes opened wide, her eyeballs nearly coming out of her skull, it both horror and shock. Dropping the mask, making it break and shatter like glass as it hit the cold hard floor. She stepped back until she hit the wall._

_She trembled as she looked that what was behind the mask of Zero, The Hero of Japan, her idol._

_The half decayed face of the 99__th__ Emperor of Britainna, The Demon Emperor, __Lelouch vi Britannia._

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

A young girl screamed as she fell out of her bed; head first, on her face, her butt in the air. She wore a blue tank top, showing off her pail peach skin as her long blueish silver hair fanned out around her. Her white sleeping shorts slightly exposed her white underwear.

Placing her hands on the floor beside her she lifted herself gently off the floor and back into her white sheeted bed.

"Oowwwwwww."

The girl complained as she rubbed her face, sitting back on her legs as she blinked the sleeping sand out of her eyes.

"Meow."

She opened her brown eyes to see a brown cat with a red coaler in her lap, its green eyes looking up at her. The young girl looked to be no older then 15, she smiled and pet the cat's head.

"Ah! Good morning, Suzaku."

The cat purred in response as he enjoyed her touch. She smiled at the cat's contentment and turned to look at a digital clock, red numbers glaring out 6: 39 am.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

She yelled and quickly made her way to get dressed. She dressed in a white blouse under a yellow green blazer and a black skirt that stopped mid thy, as her black long socks covered the rest of her legs and brown shoes on her feet.

The cat watched his mistress as she got dressed, the tip of his tail moving slightly.

The girl finished by brushing her waist length blueish sliver hair and placing it in a high pony tail, a few strands being too short slipped out and rested on the right side of her face.

The girl brushed it back behind her ear as she looked over herself in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

She smiled satisfied; she reached for her school bag and the door knob and exited her room. Leaving the door of her bedroom open so the cat, Suzaku, could follow. Follow he did as she made her way to the kitchen of the small apartment.

It was on the 3rd floor in a nice peaceful community, no one would believe that this was a ghetto just a few years ago, before Japan had its independence back.

The girl got out a can with fish printed around the outside and pulled the tab to open it. Plopping the fish smelling substance into one of the two red dishes with the name Suzaku printed on them in curly letters. Placing it down in front of the cat before filling up the other dish with cool water, setting it down next to the food dish.

"Meow."

The cat called in replay, saying thanks, as it ate its breakfast.

The girl grabbed a breakfast bar from the top cabinet, peeling off the wrapper before eating it and rushing to the door.

"Ey uaku. E ood."

She mumbled past the bar in her mouth as she locked the door to her apartment and trotted down stars.

_**Girl's P.O.V.**_

Let me tell you a bit about my self. My name is Chigusa Nu, just a regular 17 year old high school senior attending the prestige, Ashford Academy.

Ha! Sorry, I'm lying a bit.

I am 17 and I do attend Ashford Academy with my friends. I'm part of both the student council, the vise president to boot, and the JOBK, Jr. Order of The Black Knights. As you probably know, Suzaku is my pet cat that keeps me company in my apartment, since I don't live with my parents during school.

Nu is my mother's maiden/Britannian name that I use in public for my own safety. I can use my father's name only with people who know my parents, or the people I've known before starting middle school.

This is where it gets abnormal: not only am I a member of the JOBK, I'm a big Zero Fan who can actually talk/meet with Zero! I've known him my whole life, and, as my father had told me, I am one of the few people who have seen Zero's face under the mask.

The down side, I was only 18 months old! How can I remember what my idol looks like at 18 months!?

Agh! That's what depresses me, and gives me these nightmares about Zero's face. That or the drink Tamaki gave me last night had a bit of alcohol in it. Maybe eating a whole pineapple pizza was a mistake too.

I made my way to the ground floor when I caught site of a black car with darkly tinted windows parked out in front of the building.

'_That car looks filmier, but I've seen way too many of them in my life time to tell the difference.'_

I was thinking to myself as the people around stopped to gossip about what the car was doing here. I just chewed on my breakfast bar without touching it with my hands.

Waiting to see who it was that owned the car just like every one else.

3rd person P.O.V.

The back door of the car opened and a man, in his early 40's, stepped out of the car. Many women, young old, single and committed stared at him.

He was quite handsome, even in middle age and with only few wrinkles. his short blond hair had streaks of white and gray running thru it. He wore a black suit, making him look like royalty or a politician. His pail lavender eyes looking around for something or someone.

Chigusa's eyes lit up as she recognized the man. Swallowing the last morsel of her breakfast bar she jogged to the man with a smile on her face.

"Shnitzel!"

She yelled happily and glommed the older man in a hug, her arms just a little above his waist. She remembered where she had seen the car before.

The man smiled and petted her on the head with his left hand.

"Hello, Chigusa. You've grown into such a fine young woman."

She let him go as another man got out of the car from the drivers side, looking annoyed.

He had short light pinkish purple hair and sky blue eyes, and appeared to be in his late 30's. He wore a black high collared jacket, black pants and a cap as the uniform of a driver. Chigusa's eyes lit up again at the site of the man.

"Ah! Good Morning, Neko-kun!"

The man frowned at the nick name she had given him from when she was just 4 years old. Ever since she met the man, she always called him Neko-kun, even if she could pronounce his name right at her current age.

"I told you to call me Kanon, and that's _**Sir. **__**Schneizel**_ to you young lady."

He scolded her as she just rolled her eyes. Schneizel ran his fingers threw his hair, blond white and gray hair in between his fingers.

"Kanon."

He groaned out as they received stares from the people present outside. Whispers were starting to gossip about this latest discovery.

"Yes, your highness?"

The knight asked but the whispers started to get louder, and Kanon needed no explanation as to what was the matter.

"_Is he really Sir. __Schneizel el Britannia__?"_

"_Yes he is!"_

"_Does he really work for Zero?"_

"_Oh! What's he doing with that little girl?"_

Chigusa smirked at Kanon's slip up as she let go of Schneizel.

"That's the reason I called him Shnitzel. Baka Neko-kun."

She stuck out her tongue at him childishly and Kanon glared at her, Schneizel stepped in before the girl and his Knight could cause a ruckus as he intervened, turning to the girl.

"Chigusa, shall we go? You're going to be late for class if you walk."

He said to her, and as if realizing the time her eyes widen with panic.

"Oh shoot! Thank you so much Shnitzel!"

He just chucked as he opened the door for her, letting her get in before he walked around and got in on the other side.

With Kanon getting back into the driver's seat and taking off towards Ashford Academy. While Schneizel gets up to date with what was happing in Chigusa's life, as she saw him as family.

"How are you doing? It's been awhile since I saw you. 2 years has it?"

Schneizel asked her, as she gave him a nod and smiled.

"Yeah. I was elected vise-president of the student council this year too."

She exclaimed proudly, Schneizel raised an eye brow before speaking, a smirk on his face.

"Oh really? Why not president?"

He asked, her but she giggled before answering him.

"Ashley has so much more energy than me; I have a job to do for my country as a citizen of both Britannia and Japan. Not to mention being the commander of one of Ashford's JOBK platoons."

Schneizel gave a nod of understanding; having seen to it that the program was made to make children from Jr. High to college level better citizens. Not be part of the Black Knights, that was a common misunderstanding, as none or only a special select few are recruited into the Black Knights.

"Yes, it's a difficult job for a normal young lady to helping her father run a country, no matter the size."

Schneizel smiled sadly as Chigusa charted about her friends, school, boys, and other normal teen aged girl things.

'_All this is just going to be taken away from her?'_

He thought sadly as he remembered that Zero needed an Heir. Some one to take care of the peace he had worked so hard to obtain and maintain. Instead of traditionally taking a wife and having a son to take his place. Zero decided on raising a child, one not related to him by blood, to be his heir.

He chose Chigusa Ohgi, the 18 month old baby that had seen his face. The car came to a stop out side the tall gates of Ashford Academy.

"We're here."

Kanon called over the driver's seat as he turned his head to glance at Chigusa. She grabbed her bag and poped the door open and got out, but not before thanking the two me she knew growing up.

"Ok thanks Shnitzel, Neko-kun! I'll see you later."

"Have a good day Chigusa."

Schneizel smiled as it warmed his heart to hear her nick name for him every time. It was like having a child or niece of his own. His half sisters Cornelia li Britannia, now Cornelia Guilford, has three sons and Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of Britannia was unmarried.

It sadden him to think that her fate was sealed, just by seeing Zero's face; she would be subjected to the path of Zero.

"I wish she would stop calling me Neko-kun."

Kanon grumbled, Schneizel chuckled lowly at his knight's expense. Not noticing that Chigusa had a crush on him in middle school.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


End file.
